Blood Isn't Always Blood
by jyotsana2000
Summary: Bella is returning her home, La Push, after some tragedy strikes without knowing that her visit will change not only her life but everyone else also. Every secret will be revealed. Some new bonds will be formed and old will be reformed. Some difficulties will come; will she be able to get through it?
1. Chapter 1

**FAMILY ISN'T ALWAYS BLOOD**

 **A/N: Hey guys! It's my first fan fiction. PAUL/BELLA/KOL.**

 **I don't own neither Twilight nor Vampire Diaries.**

 **SUMMARY: Bella is returning her home, La Push, after some tragedy strikes without knowing that her visit will change not only her life but everyone else also. Every secret will be revealed. Some new bonds will be formed and old will be reformed. Some difficulties will come; will she be able to get through it?**

 **Please give it a try. Here are my pairings:**

 **Paul-Bella-Kol**

 **Sam Uley – Emily Young**

 **Jared Cameron – Kimberly (Kim)**

 **Embry Call – Claire Young**

 **Jacob Black- Leah Clearwater**

 **Collin Fuller**

 **Brady Fuller**

 **Seth Clearwater**

 **Quil Ateara – Rachael Black**

 **Sue – Charlie (not married only dating)**

 **Billy Black**

 **Quil Ateara Sr.**

 **Stefan Salvatore – Elena Gilbert**

 **Damon Salvatore – Rebekah Mikaelson**

 **Finn Mikaelson – Sage**

 **Elijah Mikaelson – Rebecca Black**

 **Klaus Mikaelson – Caroline Forbes**

 **Jeremy Gilbert - Anna**

 **Tyler Lockwood – Hayley Marshall**

 **Carlisle – Esme**

 **Emmett – Rosalie**

 **Jasper – Alice**

 **Edward – Bonnie Bennett**

 **I'll also add some other characters in my story. I hope you all like it. In my story Bella is 24 years old.**


	2. Chapter 2

**FAMILY ISN'T ALWAYS BLOOD**

 **A/N:** I don't own anything. Hope you all will like it. And in this story Black's aren't Alpha's. Uley's are.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Italics-_ Pack mind

 **Sam Uley POV:**

As we, I and Seth started going at my home after patrolling I thought about everything that is going on here. Two days ago Chief Swan of Forks, Charlie died in an accident. We don't know when his funeral will take place; Officers will contact his daughter to give this news. In his Will he wrote he wanted his funeral to be held and arranged by his daughter, Isabella Marie Swan. Isabella, but prefers Bella used to be my sister and best friend. Other than Paul, Embry and Jared she was my rock, my everything until she was 12 yrs old and had to move to Phoenix to live with her mom, Renee. She didn't want to go but had to. We kept in contact for three yrs then lost contact. We met when she was five and came with Charlie to rez for fishing. Charlie came every Sunday for fishing with Harry and Billy. That was the first time she came. Harry and Billy always took me, Paul, Embry and Jared with them. Jacob was never interested so he didn't come. So when we saw her, we all just sort of clicked. I, Jared and Embry were like her little brothers. Paul and her would always bicker. She will always call him on his shit. She didn't put-up with him. After her first day, we all five started spending time together. She was always on rez with us or if she was not on rez then we would be at her house. She was only five yrs but she knew how to cook. She would always make something for us to eat. At 6 yrs old, she met Leah and Seth. Leah was two yrs younger than her like me and Seth was two yrs younger than us. Jared and Embry were of same age, they were three yr younger than her. She met Jacob when she was nine yrs old. After that, Jacob was like a lost puppy. He always followed her like a puppy. He stated that he loved her and will marry her in future. Everyone will laugh at this. Paul was always jealous when she would spend time with Jacob. He will always try something so she has to spend less time with Jacob. He won't even let any boy out of our group to talk to her. Whenever he would see that someone was going to try to talk to her, he will go to her and kept busy. When she told him that she was leaving for Phoenix, we were all heartbroken. We didn't wanted her to leave us but we couldn't do anything. She promised that she will keep in contact. Paul was very angry with her because out of all of us, only she was the one that knew him best, she would always know what he wanted. He didn't talk to her until the day she has to go. That day he took her aside and talked. They cried, laughed and at last she left. We always talked to her. She would tell everything, how she was doing, what she does every day, who she meets. Everything. Then eventually we got busy with everything and lost contact. We couldn't do anything to talk to her. Paul became aggressive day by day. He didn't talk to anyone. Then started getting drunk, laid. He had fucked every girl in La push. We remain friends but didn't talk regularly. Then when I was 18 years old, I phased. Elders told that every story we've heard from childhood are all true. After me, three weeks later Jared phased. Then few months later Paul phased. He didn't like it. He wanted to get out from La push so that he can find Bella but now he can't. Two months later, Jacob phased. Then Quil phased, he was very excited about that. During an argument Seth and Leah both phased. Harry had a heart attack when he saw that Leah had phased 'coz we didn't that girls can also phase. At last, at age of 15, Brady and Collin phased. And all because of the Cullen's. They are Cold-Ones, because of their presence we phase. I imprinted on Emily, Leah's cousin, she came for a visit to Clearwater's. Now, she lives with me. Jared imprinted on his classmate when he borrowed a pen from her, her name is Kimberley but everyone calls her Kim. Embry imprinted on Claire, Emily's niece. Leah imprinted on Jacob and Jacob on her. Quil on Jacob's sister, Rachael Black. Rachael and Rebecca are twins. They are younger sisters of Jacob.

Two year before, Mikaelson's came to town with some other people. Total fourteen. It was very rare for a single person to move here but 14 at one time, that was new gossip topic. After one of them knew what we are then they told us about them. And to say I was shocked would be an understatement of the year, Werewolves, Shape shifters, Vampires, Cold-ones, Witches. We thought to make a treaty with them but then we knew that Rebecca Black was mate of Elijah Mikaelson. Jacob was not happy about this. But we can't do anything about it. Then one of the Cullen's, Edward found mate in Witch Bonnie Bennett. Now after some discussions with Cullen's and Mikaelson's about nobody changing anyone here, we agreed that they can live in La push.

Paul is still man-whore. He is now friends with Kol Mikaelson who is also a man-whore. Now they both do drinks with Damon frequently. Kim, Alice, Rebekah and Caroline are mostly together and talk on fashion. Rosalie, Jacob, Jared and Embry are mostly in garage. Everyone else mixes with everyone. Everyone get along. And if not then Bonnie give them aneurysm. That shit is something else. But we still miss Bella so much.

As we made our way in home my phone rings. I see it's an officer from Forks Police Station. I sent Seth inside and answer the call…

After my call, I contact Cullen's and Mikaelson's and told them that there is a meeting held on first beech tonight. Then I return in home

"Whose call was that?" Seth asked

"You'll know tonight. I've organized a meeting for everyone on first beech tonight. So why don't we all meet there everyone else in an hour." I replied smiling

"What is this meeting about Sam?" Leah asked looking at me suspiciously

"I said I'll tell you all there. I'm not telling anyone right now. So, get your asses to beech." I replied

Within an hour The Pack, Cullen's, The Mikaelson's & company and elders were all on first beach. I stood and started making announcement.

"Okay, so I've requested this meeting…" I was cut off by Damon

"Excuse me, you kind of ordered not requested." Rebekah hit him in rib

"Shut up Damon. Let's just listen what he has to say." Rebekah said. He shrugged

"As I was saying, I got a call from Forks Police Station. They informed me that they have contacted Charlie's daughter, Isabella Swan is returning here." I stated smiling happily. Everyone in pack besides Quil, Brady and Collin freezed.

"Wha.. Ho... When...?" Leah started but couldn't make any statement

"Leah, baby our Bella is coming home. She's coming back." Jacob said smiling broadly and looked like he was crying. Leah was same; she has tears rolling down her cheek

"Baby Bell is coming home?" Paul said smiling that is first in many years. Everyone besides Pack was surprised at seeing him.

"Yes Paul. She's coming home." I replied smiling

"When is she coming here, Sam?" Jared asked, he was also very happy with Embry and Seth

"She is coming tomorrow."

"Well that's good to know. But why exactly have you requested us to be here." Elena asked

"Yes, about that. I wanted to tell Isabella about us being wolves." I said and chaos begins

"Why?" Every one asked same question

"Because she is very perceptive. If we didn't tell her, eventually she'll figure it out. There's nothing that she cannot figure it out on her own. And when she knows that we didn't tell her ourselves then she'll not trusts us and I don't want that. I'll not have that. I want her in my life and for that I'll do anything I can." I replied

"Who is she to you? Why do you want to please her so much that you'll tell her your secret that only your Pack knows and Elders?" Klaus asked seriously

"She's our everything. She's our sister, best friend, a Mother." Embry replied before I could say anything

"Then why didn't you told me about her?" Emily asked me with hurt expression

"Emily, I didn't mentioned her to you because she is sensitive subject to me. She was there for me when my mother died, she supported me when she herself was a child. Whenever I've to talk to someone I'll always go to her. But when I was 10, she left Forks because her mother wanted her even Bella didn't wanted to leave us." I said while hugging

"Sam, you can't tell Isabella about Legends. She is not Quileute like us. It's forbidden." Billy said

"Like hell he can't tell her. She may not be Quileute like us but she is part of us. So, if Sam won't tell her then I'll tell her. I don't want to lose her when she finds out that we didn't trust her to tell out secret." Embry said

"And how can you trust her yourselves? She didn't tried to contact you all in last 12 years but now that she is coming you all are acting like she didn't leave any of you?" Sue asked surprised

"How can you say that mom about Bella like that? She is Charlie's daughter for god sake. You used to call her your daughter. And now that Charlie is dead you are talking like she is no one to us. But sorry to inform you, she is and will forever be my big sister maybe more than Leah. No offense Leah." Seth replied angrily

"None taken baby brother. She is like that to everyone that knows of her."Leah said happily

"I'm going on patrol, Sam. Call me when we're going to meet her." Paul said while going

Kol was also going after him but I stopped him. "Don't go after him, Kol. He just wants some time to think."

"What's deal with him?" Caroline asked

"Baby Bell, as he likes to call her, means a lot to him. His childhood was not best as many others. His father, John was abusive; he likes to beat shit out of Paul and his mom. His mom, Amy loved his father so she wouldn't say anything to him when he beat her. She didn't know that John abused Paul until he was 9. When Amy knew about abuse she threw him out of her house and never took him in. Back to the story, Bella was always there for Paul when John would beat him and she would always put medicine on his wounds. He would always cuddle to her while sleeping if she was there with him. He was in love with her I can tell you that." Leah continued

"I'll tell you this, when she was here, he was not like he is now. He was responsible, caring boy. But when she left he took it worse. He couldn't take it so he started taking fights, as he grew older he started whoring around but he is still in love with her. Whenever she'll walk in room his eyes will lit up like lights in dark room. Even now when he thinks that no one is seeing him he would've this pained look on him. And note this now that she is coming back he'll return to his real nature." She finished

"Wow" Everyone said

"I remember whenever she would be with Jacob; he'll try to distract her with something always. He knew that Jacob has a crush on Bella, so he would try in all his might that Jacob has less time to be with her. He was so jealous of him." Jared said and everyone laughed

"Listen here, if you don't want to tell her about yourselves then I'll not tell about you but I'll tell her about wolves." I said to everyone besides pack

"Its okay, Sam. If you trust her then you can tell her." Rosalie said surprising everyone

"What? Why are staring at me like that? I can be nice also. And like they are talking about her she seems good to me so can tell her." Rosalie said

We talked some more and then returned home. Tomorrow she'll be home. Her true home. I can't wait to meet her. I don't know what she'll think of Emily. I want her to accept Emily. Don't know what'll happen tomorrow.

* * *

Please review..


	3. Chapter 3

**FAMILY ISN'T ALWAYS BLOOD**

 **A/N:** I don't own anything. Hope you all will like it. And in this story Black's aren't Alpha's. Uley's are.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Paul POV:**

This day was also like every day. Work, Eat, Patrol, Eat, Sleep. I was at Sam's place with everyone in pack besides Sam and Seth who were on patrol. Like usual we were chatting and eating Emily's pancakes when Seth came. We asked where is Sam to which he said that he was on phone. When Sam came he announced that he has arranged meeting with everyone including Cullen's and Mikaelson's & company. Cullen's moved here five years ago, and because of them we're now wolves. I hate this life because I'm stuck here in this hellhole. Then two years ago, Mikaelson's & Company moved here. I knew from starting that they were something different but until they didn't do anything to us and La Push or Forks then we're fine.

They came clean to us when they figured out that we're shifters. And by God, I didn't know what to think of it. I mean whole town is filled with supernatural now. Witches, Vampires, Cold-Ones, Werewolves, Shape-Shifters. What else is there now? After that confession, Kol and I became friends. I mean how we can not. We're both fucked. Daddy issues, no mate, aggressive nature, don't give a fuck what someone says. See there. Similarities.

Now back to story, we all met at first beach. Sam stood and started to make announcement…

"Okay, so I've requested this meeting…" He was cut off by Damon

"Excuse me, you kind of ordered not requested." Rebekah hit him in rib

"Shut up Damon. Let's just listen what he has to say." Rebekah said. He shrugged

"As I was saying, I got a call from Forks Police Station. They informed me that they have contacted Charlie's daughter, Isabella Swan is returning here." He stated smiling happily. Everyone in pack besides Quil, Brady and Collin freezed.

"Wha... Ho... When...?" Leah started but couldn't make any statement

"Leah, baby our Bella is coming home. She's coming back." Jacob said smiling broadly and looked like he was crying. Leah was same; she has tears rolling down her cheek

"Baby Bell is coming home?" I said smiling genuinely that is first in many years. Everyone besides Pack was surprised at seeing me like this.

"Yes Paul. She's coming home." He replied smiling

"When is she coming here, Sam?" Jared asked, he was also very happy with Embry and Seth

"She is coming tomorrow."

"Well that's good to know. But why exactly have you requested us to be here." Elena asked

"Yes, about that. I wanted to tell Isabella about us being wolves." He said and chaos begins

"Why?" Every one asked same question

"Because she is very perceptive. If we didn't tell her, eventually she'll figure it out. There's nothing that she cannot figure it out on her own. And when she knows that we didn't tell her ourselves then she'll not trusts us and I don't want that. I'll not have that. I want her in my life and for that I'll do anything I can." He replied

"Who is she to you? Why do you want to please her so much that you'll tell her your secret that only your Pack knows and Elders?" Klaus asked seriously

"She's our everything. She's our sister, best friend, a Mother." Embry replied before Sam could say anything

"Then why didn't you told me about her?" Emily asked him with hurt expression

"Emily, I didn't mentioned her to you because she is sensitive subject to me. She was there for me when my mother died; she supported me when she herself was a child. Whenever I've to talk to someone I'll always go to her. But when I was 10, she left Forks because her mother wanted her even Bella didn't wanted to leave us." He said while hugging her

"Sam, you can't tell Isabella about Legends. She is not Quileute like us. It's forbidden." Billy said angrily

"Like hell he can't tell her. She may not be Quileute like us but she is part of us. So, if Sam won't tell her then I'll tell her. I don't want to lose her when she finds out that we didn't trust her to tell out secret." Embry said angrily like me

"And how can you trust her yourselves? She didn't try to contact you all in last 12 years but now that she is coming you all are acting like she didn't leave any of you?" Sue asked surprised and pissed

"How can you say that mom about Bella like that? She is Charlie's daughter for god sake. You used to call her your daughter. And now that Charlie is dead you are talking like she is no one to us. But sorry to inform you, she is and will forever be my big sister maybe more than Leah. No offense Leah." Seth replied angrily

"None taken baby brother. She is like that to everyone that knows of her."Leah said happily

"I'm going on patrol, Sam. Call me when we're going to meet her." I said while going

My Baby Bella is coming Home. She is coming tomorrow. After all this time, she is finally coming. I can't wait to meet her. How would she look now? Will she like me what I've become? Will she hate me? Will she be angry with me?

I hope not. I don't want to lose her. I love her too much to lose her again. Yes, you heard right. I've loved her from the moment I laid my eyes on her. I know cheesy but its truth. I was so jealous of Jacob because he always had a crush on her and he got to spend more time with her than I so, I always do something to distract her from him. I didn't want her to spend time with him but I can't do anything. So I just let it be.

She was my best friend. Whenever John would abuse me and she would be there then she'll took my beating. This only I knew. No one else. She didn't want to tell anyone else. She took promise from me that I won't tell anyone so I didn't tell. One day mom knew that John abuses me so she threw him out of house. She didn't took him back again from then.

One day Bella told everyone that she was moving to Phoenix to be with her Mom. That she didn't want to move but she can't do anything. I didn't talk to her whole week but the day she has to go I couldn't resist but go to her. So I met her and took promise that she'll talk daily with me. She promised that. We kept in contact for about three years but then one day we can't reach her number. We tried everything we can but couldn't do anything. We asked Charlie about Bella but he also couldn't contact her. Renee, her mother, wouldn't tell him anything.

I became aggressive day by day. I wouldn't listen to anyone, wouldn't care about everyone. Then Cullen's came and fucked my life properly. I had thought that when I finish my studies I would go search for Baby Bell but no I had to become a fucking Wolf. Now I won't meet my Baby Bell.

My Mom died when I was 19. I was alone now. No one was there to call mine. My mom died, dad was fucked up and no one was there to love. Sure my pack brothers and sister were there but I can't share all my thoughts with them. I wish Baby Bell would be here so that I can talk to her. She was easy to talk to. She doesn't interrupt in between; she would just listen to you. She was great.

Now she is coming tomorrow. Would she be same as she was when in childhood? Would she understand why I became like this? Would she love me back? Well, we'll find out tomorrow. I completed my patrol and left for home.

* * *

 _NEXT MORNING_

I woke at 7am. Showered, dressed and was on the way to Sam's. Emily makes food for Pack. So, everyone meets there with Imprints. Brady and Collin would be on patrol this time so they'll eat after that. I reached there. Everyone besides Collin and Brady from pack and imprints were there. Sam informed that we'll go at 3pm to meet Baby Bell. I can't wait to meet her. Everyone was smiling at me today. Guess everyone know that I can't wait to meet her.

"So Sam, who will go with you?" Rachael asked excitedly **(A/N: She is here because she is Quil's Imprint. Rebecca is also here.)**

"Only pack members will go. Imprints will wait here. We'll organize a bonfire tomorrow night where we will tell her about Wolves." Sam answered

"Why tomorrow night? We can organize it tonight. I want to meet her." Rebecca whined like a 2- year would

"Rebecca, we can't organize it today because she would want to settle down. So we have to give her some time to adjust." Jacob replied slowly like he was telling some 2- year child

"Yeah whatever" reply came from Rebecca

Collin and Brady came from patrol and started to eat what was left for them. Jared and Quill left after that for Patrol. Then everyone else left for their work. Sam owns Construction Company. Quil, Embry works with him. Sometimes, Emmett or Jasper helps him. Jacob owns Mechanic shop, Jared and Rosalie works with him. Emily, Leah, Elena works for Sue in Sue's Diner. Caroline and Rebekah own Beauty Parlor. Carlisle works in Hospital. Esme restores Old Houses. And I own Carpenter Company, in which Jeremy, Stefan and Tyler work for me. Everyone else helps everybody in their work.

At 3 pm we all met at Sam's Company so that we can go together.

"Sam, do you have address of her house?" I asked

"Yeah. I called Station to ask from it so they gave me. She should be home. She arrived at 9am today." Sam replied

We reached at address and house was pretty big. It would be little expensive. It was American Craftsman-Style Bungalow. I don't know how we didn't know about this house before. When we went ahead, we heard voices and then we saw three figures. Two were small… Kids? And one of a young woman sitting on grass in garden on sheets. They have their back to us so, they couldn't see us. I thought maybe we came to wrong address.

"Hey Sam, maybe we came to wrong house?" I asked him

But before he can say something, an angelic voice replied to me. "No, you've came to right house. I knew you'd come to meet me when you all hear that I'm coming back."

We rounded and saw an angel. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Her long blue-black hair reached inches past her hips, cascading down in loose curls. Her long legs were accentuated by the heels she was wearing and her severely curly body was covered in burgundy tank top with lace shoulder and black skinny jeans. She has minimal make-up on. And when I met her sparkling blue eyes, I felt so many emotions crossing my faces- Love. Devotion. Loyalty. Admiration. Protection. Possession. And then I realized that I just imprinted on love of my life. Everyone was staring at me in shock except Bella who was looking confused. Sam first broke through his trance and composed himself.

"Bells?" he said sounding hopeful

"Sammy. Sorry can't hug you all now." she said while pointing to two kids sleeping while their heads lay in her lap.

"That's okay. Are they your kids? What are their names? Oh I'm an aunt now." Leah started to babble and sat down across Bella, we followed suite and sat down

"Leah hush now or you'll wake them up. As for your questions; yes they are mine. He is Xavier…" pointing to kid that has Blond hair, must be 5 years old "… and this is Sebastian." Pointing to boy with Black hair

She continued "So, how are you all? Anything new? And who are they?"

"Well Bells, these are Quil, Brady and Collin. They are our friends. And as for anything new, well, I'm married. Her name is Emily Young, she is from Makah Reservation. Jared is also married with Kim. She moved here six years ago. Quil married Rachael. Jacob and Leah are married. Embry is engaged with Claire Young, Emily's Niece. Rebecca is also married. Seth is single. Yeah that's about that." Sam said everything hurriedly like he'll forget

"By the Angel, that's lots of information. Well, Congratulations everyone. So, when can I meet your other- half's? I want to know who can capture your Hearts." She asked

"Yeah about that, if you don't mind we wanted to throw a bonfire tomorrow night for you. There you can meet everyone. There are many people that wanted to meet you. And we have something to tell you." He said while scratching his neck nervously

"Okay, it will be nice. What time? And where? Are elders also going to be there?" Baby Bell asked

"Um… at 6 PM on first beach. We hold all bonfires on first beach. And yeah, elders going to be there. Harry won't be there because he died few years ago. So there will only be Sue, Billy and Old Quil." He answered her questions

Before we could say anything else, one of the workers from Sam's company called and said that there is some problem so he had to head there. We also decided to head back to our works. We took Bells phone number and gave ours so that if she needed she can contact us. Before we left, Bella got up and hugged and kissed everyone on cheek even Quil, Brady and Collin. She hugged me for little longer and said "I've missed you"

I replied, "I've missed you too, love you."

"Love you too." And then we left

I can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

So, how was it?


	4. Chapter 4

**FAMILY ISN'T ALWAYS BLOOD**

 **A/N:** I don't own anything. Hope you all will like it. And in this story Black's aren't Alpha's. Uley's are.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Bella POV:**

When the Pack left, yes I know what they are; I woke my kids and took them inside house. I made my way in kitchen; my kitchen has rustic wood open shelves. Its walls are in white and cerulean color. I'm sure they are going to be hungry so I asked what they want to eat.

"Hey to two, what should I make for you two?"

"PASTA" they both shouted laughing

"Okay, it should be ready in few minutes. Until then why don't you both go and choose which movie you want to see?" I asked smiling

"Okay, momma" they again replied same time and left

I love them both so much. My babies are only five and two but still they have seen and felt so much that it is terrifying. My heart always brakes when any of them have nightmares. I was 19 when I found I was pregnant with Xavier. I was scared that if I will make a good mother? What if I make mistake? What if my child will hate me? What if I do same things my parents done to me? But Ryan was with me, father of my children. We weren't married back then. But we both were so happy. We were both going to be parents. Ryan always calmed me when I was nervous or scared for my child. Two years ago, Sebastian came into this world. When I found out that I was again pregnant, we both were on cloud nine. My thoughts were interrupted by Sebastian coming and wrapping his hands around my legs smiling at me.

"Ma-Ma" he said

"What happened baby? Why are you here and not with your brother?"  
I asked while lifting him in my arms

"He is setting movie. I love you mama" he said then kissed my cheeks

"I love you too baby always" I replied and kissed his cheeks

Then I served us all food and ate watching movie. Then, I broached subject of Pack

"Xavier, Sebastian you know about mommy's friends here, don't you?" I asked and they both nodded

"Well when you both were sleeping, they came to meet me. They invited us tomorrow night for bonfire on beach. What do you think?" they both looked at each other and then Xavier said smiling

"We'll go with you, mom. We can meet our other Uncles and Aunts"

"Okay, let me tell you something first. Mommy's friends are like Daddy and your Uncle's, so don't tell them that you know what they are Okay?"

"Yes, Mam" they both said together

We finished our food then they both left to sleep in their respective rooms because they were tired. I unpacked music instruments in music room in about two- three hours then left to check on both. They both were sleeping peacefully so I left for my room. My room has Sandberg's Raphael wallpaper and King sized bed. Every guest room has four poster beds with white and brown wallpaper. I walked in my closet and changed in Satin brown nighty for sleeping. At sometime in midnight I woke up at the sound of howl and noticed that I was between two bodies of my kids. Every night they both come in my room because of nightmares. I smiled as I ran my fingers through their hair and they both relaxed. After some time I slept.

* * *

 _NEXT MORNING_

I woke up at 7am and silently slide from by bed not wanting to wake them both up now. I showered and wrapped myself in a robe. I came in kitchen and made spaghetti in breakfast for us. About at 8.30 am, I came in my room to wake them up.

"Good Morning babies. Wake up, I've made special breakfast for you both" I said tickling them

They started to laugh then kissed my cheeks and took my hand to choose clothes for me. They always choose my clothes. I don't know why they this. Ryan was also like this. He loved to choose clothes for me. But there was this that any clothes they choose for me, it is always my style. Now they chose denim shorts and black high neck sleeveless top. Then they ran to shower themselves. I changed in my clothes then done light makeup and feather earrings. When I entered dining room they both have showered and dressed in khakis and t-shirts. They both were waiting for me. We ate together and talk with each other. They left to play x-box and I washed plates.

Around 2 pm, I was reading some magazine and kids were playing in backyard when doorbell rang. I answered and was shocked to find Leah, Jared and Paul there. They all had huge smiles. I hugged everyone and welcomed inside.

"Hey Bella, Sorry for disturbing you but we couldn't wait to meet you so we came. Everyone else is at work. They were grumbling about we can meet you and they can't." Leah said while sitting

"Don't worry about disturbing me, you can come here anytime. I was only reading some magazines. And about meeting others, I'll meet them tonight. Do you want to kids? They are in backyard" I asked

"Yeah, I want to meet my nephews. I'll go and bring them, don't worry." Jared said while going at backyard

He came about five minutes with kids. They all were laughing and talking. Xav and Seb came and sat at my both sides.

"Xev, Seb they are my friends Jared, Paul and Leah. And guys they are Xavier and Sebastian." I introduced them

"Hello munchkins, I'm your Aunt Leah or you can call me Leah. I'm so happy to see you both."

"Hey Kids, I'm Paul."  
"Hiya both, I'm Jared." They all introduced themselves smiling

"Hello Leah, Paul and Jared. Mommy talks about you guys every time." Xev said smiling

"Hi Lee, Paul, Jay" Seb said

"Hey guys, are you hungry? I'm making food for us so I can make for you too." I asked

They nodded. I made lasagna, everyone ate and complimented about how tasty it was. At 4pm, Leah and Jared were going to check everything for bonfire so they took kids also. Before going, Xev and Seb left for changing clothes and probably choosing my dress for bonfire. After they all left only I and Paul were left. I sat beside Paul and took his hand in mine and stared at him. I know when I left, he was left alone. I mean yeah he has friends but they were not close to him than we were.

"How are you honestly? No one is here so you don't have to lie and mask your emotions. You can share everything with me." I said urging to say something

"Now, that you are here I'm good. But don't leave me again. When you left it was like everything shattered. Don't do this again to me, please." He replied hugging me tightly

"I won't leave again, Promise. I was planning on moving here permanently next year but now that Charlie died and I've to come earlier so I'm not going back." I said still hugging him

We talked for some time and when I checked watch it was 5.30 pm. So, I told Paul to wait for me and I left for changing. I showered and wrapped robe then in closet I saw Baby pink Ruffle sleeveless bodycon dress. I wore it, it reached till my knees. With that I wear pearl earrings and wedding and engagement rings in my right hand. I used pink lipstick, eye liner, eye shadow and black stilettos. I grabbed my purse, car keys and went downstairs. When Paul saw me, he was speechless.

"Bells, you're looking gorgeous. Jesus, boys are going to be nuts tonight." He said in awe

"Thank you, Paul. Now, let's not get late and be on time there. C'mon, I'm taking by baby."I said

* * *

We drove to first beach in my Blue Porsche. We arrived in ten minutes there. When we came in everybody's reach, Seb and Xev came and jump on me. I stumbled back a bit but managed to stand.

"Mommy we missed you." They both said together and hugged me tightly before standing back

"I missed you both too. Did you two have fun?"

"Yea mommy, we had so much fun. Can we come again here, please? And you're looking amazing." Seb replied smiling

"Aw, thank you guys. And you can come whenever you want. Just tell me and I'll bring you here." I said while walking towards where everyone was waiting for me.

Before I can see everyone, someone hugged me tightly and then another body attached. I realized they were Rachael and Rebecca and they were sobbing.

"Bella don't leave again. Please not again." They both started saying together

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for permanently. So don't cry now." I said wiping their tears away

"We are so happy you came back. It wasn't same without you." Rebecca said smiling

They both are twins and Jacob's younger sisters. When their mother Sarah died I took them under my wing. I know I was also a kid that time but I was older than all of them, even Sam is two years younger than me. As an older one in a group, it was my responsibility to look after them. So I did what I had to do. I made food for all of them when they were hungry, helped them in their homework's. I loved to cook food so it wasn't any difficult or a heavier duty. Sam brought me out be my thoughts as he made his way with a woman. She was wearing a nice and simple gown. Her face has three scratch marks but overall she was good looking, must be Emily.

"Bells, she is Emily, my wife." He said smiling nervously

"Hello Bella, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you. And you're looking gorgeous." She said smiling

"Hi Emily, I must tell you you're looking beautiful. And I wish only good things he told you about me." I said hugging her. First she was surprised but then hugged me back

Jared came next with a woman, she was also beautiful. Must be Kim.

"Bella, she is Kim, my wife." Jared said smiling at me

"Hey Bella, it is such a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi Kim, I'm glad for my brothers to find such beautiful women." I said hugging her

Then one by one every pack member came. Sam was about to introduce me to others when I saw a familiar face that I know

"Mr. Mikaelson, what a pleasure to meet you here. I didn't think you'll live in small town." I said smiling at me

"Mrs. Herondale, believe me pleasure is all mine. About small town, well we all have to do something for our family. And I see you're a mother." He said taking my hand in his and kissing back of my hand

"Mrs. Herondale?" everyone shouted

"Well I'm married, so yeah Mrs. Herondale." I replied

"Oh… so, Bella it seems you've met Elijah before." Sam said

"Of course, we met for some work about two years ago in Canada when I was pregnant with Sebastian. Speaking of my kid, where are they?" I asked looking around for them and then I saw them. They were playing with sand and water

"Sebastian, Xavier get your asses here now." I commanded them

Everyone looked shocked at me, I don't know why. They both came running at me. I bent down to their level and asked

"What were you both doing there without telling me? And why are your shirt sleeves wet?"

"Sorry mommy, Sebby wanted to go there so I took him. And we were playing with water and sand that's why sleeves are wet." Xavier answered looking guilty

"You should've told me you were going. Don't do next time, now let me fold your sleeves so you can go and play. But, don't go too far." I said while folding their sleeves

"Thank you, Mommy" they kissed my cheeks and left

"Well, anyone willing to introduce me to rest?" I asked teasingly

"Sorry Bells, so they are Mikaelson's. You already know Elijah, they are his siblings. Finn, Nicklaus, Rebekah, Kol and she is Sage, Finn's wife."

"It's nice to meet you all." They all smiled at me and nodded

"Now, here we have Damon and Stefan Salvatore, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Tyler Lockwood, Anna and Hayley Marshall" Sam finished

"Isabella, we meet again and look your boys are not here with you. Seems they left you, huh?" Damon said smirking and kissed my hand

"I would say it is nice meeting you but can't lie in front of everyone, can I? And about my boys, don't worry they'll be here soon." I replied laughing

"How do know him, Baby Bells?" Paul said coming behind me

"When I was in College, me and my friends used to go this Club on Saturdays. I met him there, he was there every day. We got into talk and became fast friends then he left." I replied him smiling

"Lastly, they are Cullen's. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward." Sam introduced

"Hello everyone, It is nice meeting to all of you." I said smiling

"It is nice to meet you too, Isabella. We've heard many things about you." Carlisle said

"Only good things I presume. And Um… why are they freezed?" I asked pointing to Edward, Alice and Jasper

"Sorry, you look like someone we knew before." Edward answered and I nodded in understanding

"So, shall we start legends now?" Billy asked irritated

"Sure, why not. Seb, Xev come here." They came within seconds. Sebastian cuddled in my lap and Xavier sat beside me, my one arm on his shoulder. Paul was on other side of me

"So, Luna which of the legends do you want to listen?" Old Quil asked

Everyone was confused when he called me 'Luna' besides Billy and Sue and from their expressions they are angry and frightened

"Why would you ask her, Old Quil?" Sue asked angered

"She is the cause of tonight's Bonfire so she has the right to choose, don't you think?" Old Quil asked smirking

"I'd love to hear Taha Aki's third wife story." I answered before anybody can say anything

"Do you remember legend, Luna?" Old Quil asked

"By my heart." I answered smiling at him

"Then why don't you tell that story to everyone. I'm sure nobody remembers that story here, am I wrong?" Old Quil asked looking at everybody, nobody answered

"Very well, I'll start. The Third Wife was an ancient Quileute woman, who was the last wife of Taha Aki, and of the most legendary people in her tribe known for her sacrifice for the tribe. After her son **Yaha Uta** killed the Cold Man, his mate, the Cold Woman, attacked the village in revenge. Yaha Uta attempted to stop her but was killed, leaving **Taha Aki** as the only spirit warrior left to defend the tribe. The Third Wife could see that he was losing the fight, and couldn't bear to see her husband die. She took one of her younger sons' knives and stabbed herself through the heart. The scent of her blood distracted the cold woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. A number of her sons, who were enraged by her death, phased for the first time into **Wolves**. Once the battle was won, Taha Aki lay in his wolf form by the Third Wife's body for three days, then vanished into the forest and was never seen or heard from again. Her bravery earned her a place in the Quileutes' legends." By the time I was finished, I saw both my kids are sleeping and saw everyone besides two very angry elders everyone was in awe

"WOW" everyone besides elders said together

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Thanks Guys for reading my story. Please comment how was it.


	5. Chapter 5

**FAMILY ISN'T ALWAYS BLOOD**

 **A/N:** I don't own anything. Hope you all will like it. And in this story Black's aren't Alpha's. Uley's are.

 **Chapter 4:**

 **General POV:**

"How do you know this legend? You weren't there whenever we told this legend to everyone else. And who told you? You have no right to know legends?" Billy asked in rage to Bella

"Are you sure you want everyone else to know what birth right I have? Do you want to everybody know about you?" She asked sweetly, he looked scared

"What do you mean, Bells?" Jacob asked

"I'll tell you later. Now, you tell me what do you wanted to tell me Sam?" Bella asked turning to Sam who looked nervous

She knew that now is the moment they'll tell her. Everybody looked nervous now.

"Bella, you see, um… the stories, legends you listened when we were kids about Wolves are true. We as in; Jacob, me, Paul, Leah, Seth, Embry, Jared, Quil, Brady and Collin are wolves. We won't harm you. We protect our land, and only hurt who hurt our people." Sam said in hurry, she laughed and everyone looked confused

"Oh Sam, don't worry. I knew this before I came here that there would be wolves. I didn't knew that Cold- Ones, Originals, Traditionals and other would be here too. I'm quite impressed that you've allowed them on this land. Now, tell me did Charlie know about all this?" she asked looking at everyone

"Yes, Luna but he didn't know about your heritage. I tried many times to tell him but somebody didn't wanted that anybody knows about you." Old Quil answered bowing his head

This surprised everyone because they haven't seen Old Quil bowing his head to anyone and why is he calling Luna? What is 'Luna'?

"Brady? Collin? Could you please settle my kids in my car? I've some talk to do here and could one of you be there with them so I don't have to fear to happen something to them?" Bella asked and gave them keys for her car

They nodded, took both kids and left. She then stood and walked up to both scared elders.

"Why did you withhold my heritage from Pack? Or to Charlie? Billy? Sue, why did you hide this from him? You loved him, didn't you? Or was it a lie? Did you even liked him? If yes, then why didn't you informed him?"  
She asked

"What are you talking about, Bells? What did mum didn't tell Charlie?" Leah asked Bella confusedly as everyone else was

"Wait Leah. I'm asking some questions here. I want answers now Billy, Sue. I've waited two years for answers and I'll get answers tonight. So, tell me why didn't you told Charlie about me? You knew from start who I am, didn't you? But still you kept this from everyone else. Because of you I've left, if you have told truth to everybody then I didn't have to leave. I would've with my brothers but no, you both were so selfish that you didn't see anything else." Bella asked shocking everyone else

"What are you talking about? We don't know anything. You're talking bullshit." Billy said and Sue nodded looking innocently

"Then please tell me why you are Chief? You should've step down four years ago but still you aren't. Isn't it violation of rules? Old Quil, am I wrong?" Bella asked trustworthy elder

"No Luna, you're right. Chief should've changed four years ago. But he didn't step down. According to rules, Alpha should be the new Chief or he would have to choose a suitable Chief." Old Quil replied

"But I'm not ready to be Alpha now." Jacob intervened

"Why would you become an Alpha, Jacob?" Bella asked confused

"Why wouldn't he? He is rightfully Alpha of this Pack but he isn't ready to take his post now so, Sam is Alpha." Rebecca answered

"Are you fucking with me? Who told you all that he should be Alpha? I'm going to kill that person. Billy what have you been telling them? That Black's are Alpha? Who gave you right to change things that you have to right about?" Bella asked angrily

"Bella, what is going on? Why are talking to Billy and Sue like this? Tell us what the problem is?" Paul asked coming to her

"I'm fucking out of here now. I can't stand to look at these people. Old Quil, you better tell them everything truthfully now. I will not stand another lie. After he tells you all, if any of you've any doubts come to my house tomorrow. I'm going home now." Bella left, after 2 minutes later Brady and Collin came back

Everyone was confused, surprised by what have happened here in so little time.

"What the bloody hell was that? What was she talking about? And how did she knew about us?" Rebekah asked

"Old Quil, what was she talking about? Her brothers? And what was she talking about Billy and Sue? What have they done?" Embry asked

"Isabella is Sam and Embry's older sister, Joshua Uley's first child. Embry you're also Joshua's child. I wanted to tell you this but Billy ordered me not say anything. Black's were never Alpha, Uley's are. Joshua was not capable was being Chief so Billy took the place but Alpha would always be an Uley. Billy and Sue knew from starting that Isabella was older Uley so she should be an Alpha, whether wolf or not. If she would've stayed here longer then she would've found that. So, when Renee called and told her to come, they didn't do anything. According to rules, every Quileute child should stay on res. Because Charlie would've told her, that's why they didn't said anything to him. Being the first child, Isabella should be Alpha and chief; she is already Luna of the Pack. And I don't know how she knows about you all." Old Quil replied kindly

"Well I know, but I can't tell. It's Mrs. Herondale's choice, I can't break her trust." Elijah said

"I, Samuel Uley, take Chief position from Billy Black. From now on, neither Billy Black nor Sue Clearwater are elders." Sam commanded

"You can't do that, Sam. Jacob, Leah, Seth do something. We only did this for you all sakes. Uley's didn't deserve to be Alpha especially Isabella. Her parent's abandoned her, how can she be Alpha?" Billy whined

At this point, Kol had has enough. He can't take it now, so he moved and held Billy by his neck and said very slowly

"Listen to me and listen well. If you said anything about my Mate, I'll kill you. I'll cut your body in small pieces that nobody will be able to recognize. Understand?"

"Mate?" everyone shouted

"Yeah. She is my mate. Day before yesterday, my chest was hurting and then yesterday, pain lessened. And when I saw her tonight, then pain was completely gone. She was the only one mattered to me, nobody else." Kol replied

"But she is Paul's imprint. How can you both find your mate and imprint in one girl?" Leah asked confused

"It's possible. How do you feel Paul about it? Another man with your Imprint." Old Quil asked

"Umm… it's Kol. I know him better so my wolf had no problem that Kol find his mate in my Imprint but if it was someone else than I don't think my wolf would have permitted it." Paul admitted

Sam and Embry didn't wait, they ran in woods and changed in Wolves and let out a howl filled with Sorrow, Sadness, joy and rage. Everyone else stilled and after when they listened another howl, they moved from their places.

"Brady, Collin take Imprints to Sam's house. We're going to see where they have gone. Most likely they would've gone to Bella's house." Jared said

"No, Jared. I will also come with you. Sam is distressed now; I want to be with him." Emily said

"Emily try to understand, we can't let Imprints be with us this time. Sam is not your mate this time; you can't do anything to sooth him. They both want their Sisters' comfort. Only she can comfort them now." He replied

"He is right Emily; we should go to your house. If anything will go wrong, they will call us." Kim said, Emily agreed

Brady and Collin left with Imprints. Remaining wolves phased and left to find their Alpha and pack brother with Mikaelson's and Cullen's.

 **Bella POV:**

When I arrived at home, I took both my kids in their rooms one-by-one and kissed them good night. Then changed in tank top and night shorts. I've only slept for about an hour when I heard a howl outside my house. I looked outside from my room window and saw two wolves. I dressed up in a grey robe. They must be Sam and Embry. I stepped outside and toward them, and asked

"Sam? Embry?" they both nodded

"Go, change back. I'm here." They nodded and took off to change back in human form. I sat on middle of grass in my garden which is very huge. They came back few seconds later and laid their heads on my lap. I started running my fingers to sooth them.

"We're Sorry, Bells." Sam said

"Why?" I asked confused

"We should have stopped you from going. With or without knowing that you are our sister, we should've stopped you." Embry answered instead of Sam

"Shush you both… you couldn't have done anything. Nobody could have stopped me from going. Now forget it, I'm here and I ain't going anywhere." I replied smiling, then asked

"Do you want to come inside? There are many rooms here."

"No, we're good. We just want to be with you. Can we stay here with you tonight?" Sam asked, they both looking at me expectantly

"Of course, this is as much your house as much mine. You're welcome here 24x7. And hidden people, please come in. I don't bite, Promise." I said last bit laughing

They all came where we three were and sat down around us.

"Sorry Bella, we were searching for Sam and Embry to know where they were and found their scent here. We didn't wanted to disturb you three." Jake said looking down

"It's okay. I was just asking them if they wanted to come inside but they refused and said to stay outside. If you people want to stay inside you can, there are enough rooms for everyone." I said smiling

"Naah! We'll crash here with you all. And we've to do Patrol so that's okay." Leah said smiling warmly

"Yeah, we can also stay here with you. One day with everyone will not harm anyone." Caroline said

"We don't sleep so we can do Patrol for tonight. You all rest." Alice said smiling brightly

"Thanks Guys."

"Hey Bell, are your kids sleeping alone? Won't they be afraid?" Seth asked

"They will be here in few minutes. They sleep in their separate rooms but after few hours they always crawl back in my bed." I replied laughing

As he was about to say something, I heard my younger kid,

"Ma Ma" Seb said crying, he came outside with Xavier alongside him

"Hey Baby, come here. Mommy's here" just as I said, he came in full speed and hugged me tightly and sobbed. Xavier was also crying, I took him in my other arms. Sam and Embry had already sat up on their places.

"What happened? Why are you both crying?" I asked worriedly wiping their tears

"Nightmare." Xavier said

"Oh Baby, I'm here with you. Nothing will ever happen to you both, I Promise." They nodded, kissed my cheeks and sat on my lap.

"Bella, maybe you should sing lullaby for them. Maybe they'll sleep then." Rosalie said hesitantly

"Thanks, Rose." I said smiling at her, I started singing

 _Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright._

 _May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet dreams._

 _Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed._

 _'Til the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn._

 _Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight._

 _I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms._

 _Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you._

 _Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear._

 _Lullaby, and good night, with roses bedight._

 _Lilies o'er head, lay thee down in thy bed._

 _Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight._

 _I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms._

 _Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping._

 _On sheets white as cream, with a head full of dreams._

 _Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you._

 _Lay thee down now and rest, may your slumber be blessed._

 _Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and kittens._

 _Go to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in spring._

 _Go to sleep, little one, think of sunny bright mornings._

 _Hush, darling one, sleep through the night,_

 _Sleep through the night,_

 _Sleep through the night._

When I finished I saw everyone was sleeping besides Cullen's who were smiling at me.

"That was very good. Your voice is very mesmerizing." Esme said smiling

"Esme is saying true. Your voice is soft, just like my mother."

"Thanks guys."

"We're going to Patrol. You go to sleep." Carlisle said and then Cullen's left

 _NEXT MORNING_

I woke to the voice of my kids.

"Momma, Momma wake up. I'm hungry." Seb said

"I'm up buddy, I'm up." I said while opening my eyes. I tried to sit but can't and when I tried to saw the reason, I saw I was squeezed between my brothers. Both have one of their arms around my waist.

"Sam, Embry wake up. I've to make food." At the name of food they bolted up

"Did anyone said something about food?" Embry said, at that I heard laughing behind us

I saw everybody was watching us besides Cullen's, they were not here. Emily and Kim were also there laughing. I turned to my brothers and said

"C'mon wake up, if you want to eat food. I'm going to make It." at that Jared, Jacob and Seth said

"For us also." I laughed

"Okay, I'm making for everybody. Why don't you two take shower first?" they nodded

I made my way to kitchen; Xev and Seb were trailing after me. I turned to them

"Why don't you go and chose a dress for me, hmm? And then you go shower, I'll keep your clothes ready?"

"Okay mommy" they left

After half an hour later, I have made Lasagna, Bacon and Sausages for everyone. Then boys came and took everything from kitchen to Dining room. We ate in silence and in last everyone complimented me about my cooking skills. Everybody left after that for their work or Patrol.

I went for shower and then began doing some work that I've left for later.


	6. Chapter 6

**FAMILY ISN'T ALWAYS BLOOD**

 **A/N:** I don't own anything. Hope you all will like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

It's been one week since I came here. Charlie's funeral was yesterday, it was good. Whole Forks and some La-Push people were there. Charlie was loved by all. Sue wasn't there nor was Billy. Paul and surprisingly Kol were with me all time. Seb and Xev were with Sam or any other pack member. Kol and I have started a friendship, he told me about his past truthfully. I think he was nervous that I'd ignore him but when I told him that everyone has past so I can't judge anyone on that then he relaxed. Rebekah and I also have talked, she is sweet girl. Klaus and I have painting in common so whenever we can we sit and talk about different types of colors, paints, artists. Elijah and I have loyalty in common; we are very loyal to our family and friends. Finn and I had not talked much but from what I know he is noble man.

Mostly everyone has told me their stories, few haven't said but hey we've time. I haven't said something about my past to anyone. But I know I have to tell them soon. I've a feeling that something is going to happen.

Presently, I'm sitting in my office doing some work everyone else is spread in whole house. Today is Sunday so everyone is here. Seb and Xev will most likely be in games room with Kol, Emmett, Jasper, Jared and Jeremy. Edward would be in my music room playing piano and most likely Esme, Alice, Emily and Anna would be enjoying his show. Rosalie, Kim, Rebekah and Sage would be discussing fashion. I was brought out from my thoughts by a knock; I opened it and saw Leah there. She was nervous, I haven't saw her this nervous before.

"What happened Leah? Why are you nervous?" I asked her

"Um… I was thinking if you… um… if you'll tell us your story." She said while looking anywhere but at me

When she said that there was pin drop silence, I knew everyone was listening to this.

"I'm sorry, Bells. You know how impatient I am. You can take your time." She said in rush

"Its okay, Leah. I'll be down in few minutes. Gather everyone." I said and she left

I took few minutes to collect myself because I knew my story is not some fairy tale. I left office about 5 minutes later. When I stepped in living room everyone was there, except my kids. They would still be playing.

"Bells you don't have to tell us now if you're not ready. We can wait." Paul said pulling me between him and Kol.

"No, it's okay. It's time you guys know about me." They nodded

"So, I was 12 when I left from here to Phoenix to live with Renee. I had promised here with everyone that I'll keep in contact and I had full intention to keep it. But one night after three years, I had a fight with Renee so she sent me to a hostel school. Phil, Renee's husband was against it but she didn't listen to him. She took my phone away from me so I wouldn't contact anyone. She didn't wanted Charlie to know about it. I was in hostel for three years when I got a call saying that Renee and Phil died in an accident. From Police I got to know that my grandmother, Marie wanted me to live with her. I didn't know her much so I thought I could get to know her. And I just had this feeling that it is right thing, so I called Charlie and told her about accident and that I want to stay with my Grams. He didn't said anything, and I also told him to not say anything about me as I didn't wanted to disturb all of your life's."

"Bells you cannot disturb us anytime. You should have called us." Leah said

"I know, but then I was thinking that I have disappeared on you all for 3 years and then all of a sudden… Anyways, I started to live with Grams, after about 2 days later she sat me down and told me that I am a witch." Everyone was shocked

"A Witch?" everyone asked

"Yeah, I know. I was like that, I didn't believed her. But then she told me to at least listen whole thing, I agreed. She told me that Renee and Charlie are not my Parents." Again everyone was shocked

"What the hell?" most of them said

"She told me that Renee has a sister, Selena, I am her daughter. That means I'm Renee's niece. And then she told me that Joshua is my Father. I was so confused at what is happening. She told me that I've a twin brother and that he lives with our mom. I just didn't know what to think of it. I mean whom I considered my parents from the beginning were not my parents. I asked her if Charlie knew this, she said that when I was born Renee was also pregnant and when she gave birth, her baby girl was dead and my oh-so-called mother didn't wanted me so Renee took me from her and Charlie thought I'm his own. I called Charlie and told him everything- me being witch and that I'm not his own. But he said that I'm still his daughter who he helped to grow and that if I'm a witch he didn't have a problem with it until I'm still his daughter. So of course I said that he is my one and only father. I mean Joshua was never there for me, only Charlie was." I said smiling through tears

"Why didn't your mother wanted you? I mean how can someone not want their flesh and blood? How could she reject you when you were only born?" Rosalie asked with venom in her voice, and from everyone's faces they were angry too

"Here's the thing, in my maternal family only girls are witches. So only females know about it. Renee was so childlike in her adulthood that grams thought she couldn't handle magic so she bounded it. In Selena's situation, she didn't wanted to be a witch so Grams bounded her powers. When I was born Selena knew that I will be a witch and she didn't wanted to be involved in supernatural. She told Grams to bind my powers and then gave me to Renee."

"What about your twin? Did he know about you?" Esme asked

"I-I don't know. And I'll never know." I said crying, Kol and Paul were trying to calm me

Sam came to me and sat on his knees. He cupped my cheeks and asked what happened.

"When Grams told me that I've a twin, I wanted to meet him. To see if he knew about me, I wanted him in my life. I took Selena's address from Grams and then went to her house. But when I went there I didn't knew what to think of it. There in the place of a house was nothing. It was like house was burned. I asked neighbours and they told me that the house was burned a year ago in night. Police found that two people were there." I replied now sobbing

Embry also came and tried to calm me down. Sam and Embry replaced places with Kol and Paul. So I was between Sam and Embry.

"I thought maybe if I told him he'll accept me as his sister. That maybe we can be as siblings. That maybe he won't reject me as Selena but I didn't get the chance. I didn't get the chance to tell me who I am, what my relation is to him."

"Shh… Bella, Shh…" Embry whispered. As I was about to continue my story, my phone rang from kitchen.

"I'll bring it." Elena said, she came within seconds and I answered it without seeing caller I.D.

"Hello, Bella Herondale speaking."

"Bella" familiar voice answered but in his voice there was pain

* * *

 _ **SO HOW WAS IT? I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT I HAVE EXAMS GOING ON AND I CAN'T WRITE LONG CHAPTERS. AND SORRY FOR TAKING SO MUCH TIME.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**FAMILY ISN'T ALWAYS BLOOD**

 **A/N:** I don't own anything. Hope you all will like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **General POV:**

"Hello, Bella Herondale speaking."

"Bella" a male replied but anyone who can listen can figure out that that said person was in pain

"What happened, Zander?" Bella asked in strong voice surprising everyone

"I'm sorry Bella. We tried keeping her from our land but we couldn't stop her before she- she…"

"Before she what, Zander? Tell me now."

"Before she killed A-Aurora." Bella froze, everyone who listened that also froze but they couldn't figure out who was Aurora

"Where is Aaron? Tracey? Is she okay? Where are they?" Bella asked frantically

"Aaron and Tracey are in their room. Aaron wouldn't let us take Aurora's body and he also wouldn't let Tracey out of his sight. We don't know what to do Bella. Do something; he'll only listen to you." Zander replied sadly

"Give him phone and tell him it's me." Bella replied

"Xavier" Bella shouted; everyone was surprised because she hadn't said Xev's full name ever in front of them

Xev came and stood straight in front of his mom surprising everyone.

"Yes mom." Xev replied

"Laptop." Bella only said one word and Xev left

"Aaron." Bella said in phone

"She killer her Bella, she killed her. She took Aurora away from me, from Tracey." Aaron replied

"Hey Aaron, listen I'm booking your flight tickets to come here with Tracey, okay?" Bella asked

"But she killed her. How can I come to you like this? I want my revenge Bella. She killed Ryan and you didn't do anything but I'm not like you, I'll take my revenge for my wife." Aaron shouted at Bella and that resulted in the people growling who were listening including Aaron's pack mates and Xavier also

"Xavier go to your brother." Bella commanded to Xavier

"But Ma…" He protested but one look from Bella and he left

"Now look Aaron, I've lost my Husband and my fucking Sister to that fucking Bitch but I'm not going to lose my pack also. So you'll be coming here with Tracey because I've booked your flight. Pack your things this instant. Understood?" Bella asked him in strong voice

"Yes, Alpha." He replied, everyone was stunned by this revelation. Everybody who could listen was thinking Bella is Alpha? She can phase? Why didn't she tell us?

"Good. Now Zander you and other's will be coming also but finish your work there. I want all of you here in La-Push in a week. Do I make myself clear?" Bella asked

"Yes, Alpha." Zander replied

"Okay, now help Aaron in packing. Bye." Bella hung up and then took a deep breath

"So any questions?" She asked casually but everyone can see that she was tense

Before anyone can say anything Xev came with Seb and both hugged Bella then cuddled with her.

"Who was this time, Mom?" Xev asked quietly

"Aurora." She answered then Xev started crying into her neck, Seb sat confused at what was going on.

"What happen, Mama?" He asked

"Nothing, baby. Why don't you and your brother go into your rooms and play games, hmm?" He nodded and both left after giving kisses to her

"You can shift, Bells?" Sam asked bluntly

"No. Why don't I tell you my entire story first?" everyone agreed, Paul and Kol were now sitting at Bella's feet now

"So, then I went to Harvard University in Cambridge and did Literature course. When I was there I met Ryan. He was doing Engineering course. He was womanizer. When I came there, he was in second year. So I was new toy to him but I had seen and delt with that kind of boys so I know how to handle them. But he wouldn't leave me alone, always pasture me for going on date with him and I'll always refuse. Then one day he came to my house where I lived with Grams. She saw something in him and somehow she got me agreed to go with him. So, he came to my home next evening and we went to our Date." Alice interrupted

"Where did you go?" She asked excitedly

"Sorry but that is personal." Bella replied smiling, Alice pouted then

"Alice you know that it won't work on me." Everyone besides Alice laughed

"Anyways; after our first Date, we went on many other Dates. We would only kiss, we wouldn't do anything else. So I thought that he only wanted Sex with me that's why he is with me. I mean most boys are like that. And it's not like I was Virgin, I was far from virgin." This time Sam interrupted

"Bella, you maybe our big sister but we still are your brothers so we don't want to listen to your sex life. Please."

"Hey I'm not giving details to you so hush. I'm only telling that I was far from.."

"Bella" Embry warned

"Okay sorry, back to my story. We became physical with each other after three months of going on dates. Then I thought that he'd leave me now. I was okay with it. I mean I was not in a relationship with him so he can be with anyone. He was never in a relationship with anyone before me so it was a major thing when he asked me to date him. I was then also thinking that it won't work, that he'd be with someone else next week. But it didn't happen. After one year in our relationship, I was feeling weak for few days and always vomiting. I went to doctor and he said I was pregnant…" She paused

"With twins." Everyone was surprised and confused at this; everybody was thinking that where was second child then

"I was afraid at telling Ryan this. I thought that he'll leave me and I was afraid at this because I started loving him. At that moment I realized that I love him. When I went home, he was there. I asked him what he was doing here. He asked me why I didn't take him to Doctor's appointment. I was confused because yeah we were dating but I thought it was just that. We weren't serious, we haven't confessed anything. He then asked what doctor said. I lied that it was just food poisoning but he knew that I was lying, he again asked. I told him that I was pregnant. He didn't say anything at first, I thought he would leave me but then he came at me, hugged me and repeated 'I'm going to be Dad'. I didn't know that he was happy or not. I then asked him that is he happy? He started laughing and said 'of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be? I'm going to be a Dad.' Then I told him that we're having twins. He was more than happy then. We told his Parents, they weren't happy. They wanted me to abort." Everyone started growling at this

"But Ryan shut them up. He said that he'd leave them if they didn't except me and out children. They begrudgingly accepted us. Then one day Ryan came at my home, Grams was also there. She knew what Ryan was going to tell me but she didn't tell me. Ryan then told me that he was a shifter, which he can shift in a Wolf at his free will." Everyone was surprised at this

"I was also surprised at this then I told him that I was a Witch. He was okay with this. We told his Parents about me, they didn't accept this. They said to Ryan that I'm not his mate or Imprint whatever you want to say."

"You know about Imprinting?" Jared asked interrupting Bella

"Yeah. When he told me what Imprinting was I thought that I'd lose him, that our kids would lose their father. But then he said something surprising that shocked his Parents and me. His Parents knew that but didn't tell him because they didn't like me. But Ryan had learned this from Tribe books." Paul interrupted

"What did he tell you?"

"He said that in his tribe, Alpha's don't Imprint. They chose their mates by themselves." Everyone was again surprised at this

"I was ecstatic at this. He chose me; he then told me that he wanted me to meet his Pack mates. I was okay with it. And when I met them, I was shocked was an understatement. They were his University friends. All of them- Zander, Liam, Aaron, Caleb, Jeremiah and Nate. They were my friends also because of Ryan but they would be Ryan's pack mates I hadn't thought of it." She then looked at her watch that was on her Wrist

"Okay, it is 5 PM. I have to go now because I'm having guests tomorrow. I've to shop for them. I'll tell everything tomorrow." She said while standing

"We're also going Bella now. If you need help call us anytime." Sam said standing and everyone followed

"Hey Paul, Kol; Will you come with me for shopping?" Bella asked and they agreed eagerly

They would do anything to spend time with her. Everyone else left after giving her Kisses on cheeks and hugs. She went to Xev and Seb to ask if they wanted to come with her. They nodded so Paul, Kol, Seb, Xev and Bella left for shopping in her Chevrolet Impala.

* * *

 _ **SO HOW WAS IT? PLEASE TELL.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**FAMILY ISN'T ALWAYS BLOOD**

 **A/N:** I don't own anything. Hope you all will like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Embry POV:**

We Pack and our Imprints went to Sam's house from Bells house. We sat in their living room and Emily & other imprints went to cook food for everyone. Everyone was thinking about the chat with Bella. We all have many questions and wants answers to them. Most important question is where is Bella's Husband? Emily and imprints came back from kitchen sat on their mate's lap. I was missing my Claire; she has gone to Makah Reservation to live with her family for some time.

"Hey, am I the only one who wants to know what happened to Bella's husband?" Quill asked everyone

"Everyone wants that answer, Quill." Jacob replied rolling his eyes

"Are all of you dense? Didn't you all know that answer?" Leah asked surprised and pissed

"How would we know Leah? She didn't tell us what happened to him." Sam replied

"Uhh… you all are bunch of fools if you didn't figure it out by now." Leah said

"Why don't you tell us if you know?" Seth asked rolling his eyes

"Bella told us that that her College's sweetheart's name was Ryan and when she received a call from someone named- Zander, was it? And she talked to Aaron; he said something about revenge for Ryan's death." Leah exclaimed

By this revelation, all females gasped and males froze. How didn't they make it out? Every supernatural was asking this to them.

"That's why he isn't here with her and she doesn't talk about him." Kim realized

"Dammit, what happened to him? Why were they talking about Revenge?" Jared mused

* * *

 **Rebekah POV:**

We went to our home with Cullen's. We sat in our living area and those who wanted to stood they were standing. Sage, Bonnie & I were sitting on sofa and Finn, Edward & Damon were standing behind us. Same was with Caroline, Haley & Anna. They were sitting and there mates- Klaus, Tyler & Jeremy were standing behind them. Elena sat on Stefan's lap, Rosalie on Emmett's lap and Alice on Jasper's lap. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on love-seat. Elijah was sitting alone. Whoever wanted to drink took their preferable and went to their places. Everyone was thinking about our talk.

"Whoever would have thought that Bella would be a witch?" Klaus said laughing, few looked towards Elijah then I understood why they were looking at him

"Why didn't you told us Elijah about her being a Witch?" I asked

"I had already told everyone at that bonfire that I won't tell any of you because it was Isabella's secret not mines." Elijah stated and everyone understood

"Well Paul and Kol got lucky today. Bella herself asked them to come with her." Stefan said amused

"Yeah but what about when Ryan, Bella's husband comes back from wherever he is? Then what?" Elijah asked concerned and I, Rosalie & Alice looked at him like he was crazy

"What why are you looking at like this? He is right. What would happen then?" Klaus asked looking at us three

"Are you all deaf? Didn't you listened her conversation on Phone?" I asked all of them

"We are supernatural, Behak. We all listened." Finn replied rolling his eyes

"Then you should have guessed it by now that Ryan, her husband is dead." Rosalie answered looking like she'll cry

"Oh my, at this young age." Esme said with venom tears

"With two kids." Sage muttered sadly

"And it seems someone killed him." Alice realized horrified

"Yeah, that Aaron was saying something about it." Anna said

"Hey Damon, you've met her husband right?" Tyler asked

"Umm… yeah, they both and their gang would always be in same Club where I would go on Saturdays. I talked to them few times but then I left for Mystic Falls." Damon replied

"How was he? I mean nature wise?" Hayley asked curiously

"He was good. From what I know about him, he was always respecting Bella. Wouldn't look at any girl, it was like nobody was their besides her. He was flirty and romantic but for only her. I observed that many girls would come to him or flirt with him but he wouldn't look at her." He replied and we girls were like 'WOW'

"Was he good looking?" Elena asked

"HEY" Stefan objected

"Yeah but not like me." Damon replied smirking, I hit him behind his head and he kissed me smiling

Everyone was in their thoughts when a thought came to my mind. I turned towards Jasper, and as if he realized that I was going to say something to him, he turned towards me.

"What Rebekah?" he asked

"I just remembered that whenever we meet Bella, you look at her like you know her. I mean we all know her but you are different towards her. There is something there, familial love, if you call it. I have seen it; there is something familial between you and Bella. Like there is for Bella, Sam and Embry. I just don't know what it is." I expressed myself

"Yeah, I've also noticed it but thought to ask when we were alone." Rosalie wondered

"Umm… this is crazy, I haven't told my human life to you. You see before going to war, I was married and a father. I was wed to Emma Carstairs. After one year of our wedding, we found out she was pregnant. Then after nine months later, she gave birth to our daughter, Arabella Whitlock. When I held her first time, it was best feeling in whole world. When her Blue eyes opened and landed on me, it was like she was compelling me to do whatever she wanted me to do. And I would have done it. When she was four months old, I had to go to war again and after that I was changed so I couldn't hold her. Even if I was with Maria, I would go and see her every once in a while from far. Emma didn't married again after I was declared dead; she took very good care of Ara. I would cry for Ara, whenever I heard her calling for me. I was always there, hiding in bushes and she would call me as if she knew I was there. But I couldn't go to her; I didn't trust myself to be capable of controlling my bloodlust around her. When she was 17, she married her love of life, Henry Higginbotham. I wanted to walk her down the aisle but I couldn't. My father did it, her grandfather. Her husband was best for her. He really loved her; I knew that they were soul-mates for each other. She would go to my grave every Sunday, she'll sit there and would tell me everything she had done in her week. One day she said something that shocked me to the core, 'Dad, I know you're here. I've known my whole life that you've watched over me. I told Mom, but she didn't believe me, she said that I was imagining it but I know in my heart that you're with me dad,, Always. I wanted to share something with you first. I'm pregnant; yeah I'm going to be a mother soon. Your baby girl is going to a mother. I wanted to share it with you first. I want you to be there when I give birth to my child, you were there when I was born, I would be grateful if you will be there, Please'. So I was there when she gave birth to her daughter. She and Henry named their daughter Marie Higginbotham. I was there when Marie was celebrating her fifth birthday but after that I left Maria so I couldn't see her. I don't know what happened to them then." Jasper finished and I saw everyone was in tears; even Klaus's and Elijah's eyes were watered

"As to why I see Bella with familial love is because she looks exactly like my daughter, Ara. It was very shocking for me to see her. I thought that my daughter was standing in front of me but it couldn't have happened so I didn't say anything. I've told about my daughter to Alice, so she knew about it. Edward had saw that in my mind so he also knew but other than that no one know." He finished and we were again shocked

She looks exactly like his daughter? Can it be doppelganger? Or…

"Can it be Reincarnation?"

* * *

 _ **Do you like it? If you don't like anything then please tell. I'm really sorry I post it late but I was gone out for a week. It won't happen again, I promise. If you guys have some ideas please tell.**_

 _ **Next will be Bella's POV. In that you all will find out what happened to her husband, her twin child.**_

 _ **So are you excited?**_

 _ **Guys, I'll update 'ALL YOURS' tomorrow. I want to do some changing's in my 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter so; I'll read my whole story and then do changing. Plzz one more day…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**FAMILY ISN'T ALWAYS BLOOD**

 **A/N:** I don't own anything. Hope you all will like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Bella POV:**

I was making food for everyone in morning when bell rang. I heard someone opening door and realized everyone arrived, so Xev must have opened door. I wanted to finish my story quickly because I don't want to depress Aaron more than he was after what happened to him yesterday. I couldn't believe that I lost my sister. It's my entire fault; everyone is dying because of me. I should have died that day if that would've happened then Seb wouldn't be here. I don't know what to feel about this. And then there is this matter of Kol and Paul. I've been feeling this attraction towards them. It feels like I'm betraying my Ryan doing this, voluntarily or involuntarily. Why am I feeling like this and also why toward two person? I'm so confused right now.

Yesterday when we went for shopping, I noticed them. They both were very good with Xev and Seb. My kids aren't undisciplined but when we go market, it is like something happens to them. They react like; mommy take this, mommy take that. Or mommy can we buy this, mommy can we take this. But yesterday Kol and Paul were handling them because I was busy buying things for Aaron and Tracey. When we came back last night, Kol and Paul went back after bringing shopping bags inside. When they went they gave me kiss on cheek and it felt like it lingered for far more time than a friendly one. But I didn't think of that much. Xev and Seb were very tired so I sent them sleeping and went to cook dinner for them. When dinner was ready, I feed them myself. I miss this sometimes. They are growing very fast for me. Xev is already five years old and Seb two years old. After what happened to Aurora, my instincts are telling me to protect my kids and my pack. But what can I do? I'll do everything I can so that no one else dies but what other thing can I do? I can't lock my kids or pack members. It's not fair on them. I would've killed her before but Grams told me that it isn't time for that so I didn't do anything. But then I lost my people. I have to do something quickly, I can't lose anybody else. Aurora was not only my sister but my best friend, my kid's aunt, one of my pack's wife and my niece's mother. Oh god, how will she cope? She is so small.

"What are you thinking so hard?" I was startled by Kol's voice

I turned and saw him & Paul standing there with arms crossed. Sometimes they look so similar.

"Aurora." I replied and turned back, I could feel them coming forward

"Your sister, right?" Paul asked, I nodded and finished my cooking

We all sat in living room and they all waited for me to start. I was sitting alone on sofa so Seb came and cuddled in my lap and Xev laid on sofa with his head towards me. I've noticed that they both seem tense for few days. I think it's taking a toll on them surrounding with so many supernatural. I began running my fingers in his hair to calm him. I started then my story.

 **General POV:**

"After finding about my pregnancy and that his parent's didn't want me, Ryan and I, we bought a house on his tribe land. As he was an Alpha of their tribe no one can say no to him. All his pack mates supported us. Ryan's parents and other elders tried to change his pack mates decision of siding with us but they couldn't. If they would've succeeded in doing that then Ryan's beta, Zander would've became Alpha and we would've to leave Ryan's tribe land. But it didn't happen and Ryan was still Alpha. Ryan was so happy and concerned about our babies that he advised we both complete our college quickly. We went to college next day with Grams for support and told dean that I was pregnant with twins so I shouldn't take stress and walk much after five months. He agreed to that. When I was three months pregnant, Ryan proposed me. It was so beautiful. We were in college that day. Everyone knew that I was pregnant with Ryan's child but no one said anything. They all accepted in positively, they were very helpful. That day when I went to cafeteria, no one was there but it was decorated beautifully. I thought maybe someone was doing something for their girlfriend/ boyfriend and I didn't wanted it to get waste so I decided to go back. But when I turned I saw Ryan, he was standing at entrance smiling. I asked him what he was doing here. He didn't reply; he came to me, took my hand and led me to chair and table that was decorated and was in middle of the cafeteria. There were my favorite food on table and when I looked closely, the flowers were my favorite. We ate and talked about random things; then when food was finished, he got down on his knees and proposed me. I of course said yes." Everyone was smiling

"Then when I was five months pregnant, I received a letter. It doesn't has the name of who had send it. I waited for Ryan to come, so we can both read it together. He came two hours later, I showed letter to him and he opened it. Inside was a list." Bella paused and looked at Sam and Embry

"Inside was list of Joshua's children." Everyone was surprised at this. Sam and Embry came and sat in front of Bella who has tears in her eyes.

"And?" Embry asked

"There was a note also. It said 'Isabella you don't know me but I know you and care about you. That's why I'm sending this list to you. I can't tell you my name now but I promise I'll come and show myself when time is right. This is the list of your younger brothers and sisters. You are their older sister; it's your responsibility to tell them about each other. I've send one copy each of this to your siblings. No need to thank me. I'll send notes again if you need my help. Until then, Goodbye.' I didn't know what to think of that. I mean I didn't know this person and he is doing my help. But I was happy to know that I can reach to my other siblings. I didn't have to call them, it seemed that they have received letter before me because after one hour later of reading that letter I received a call. It was one of our siblings, Aurora." Everyone was shocked, again. They've listened to this name yesterday.

"She told me that she had talked to our every sibling but two. And that they believe this letter, they wanted to meet each other. So I told her to tell them meet at my grams house. I send them address of it. One week later, we all met each other at grams house. I came alone and they also. They knew that I was pregnant when they saw me. They congratulated me. Aurora came to me and told me that you both, Sam and Embry's, mobile number isn't working. I told her that I will see it. I knew that our brother's have already changed and became shifters but they aren't in any pack. Our sister's didn't shift, but still we told them what I was and what our brother's are. They took it easy. I suggested that they can life together and make their own pack, they agreed to it. When they left, I went to our house and Ryan was waiting for me. He asked how everything went. I told him everything then took out that list and called your both numbers but it didn't reach." Bella told pointing at Sam and Embry

"But we didn't get any call or list you are talking about." Sam told her confused

"I then called Charlie and asked him for Old Quill's number, he get it for me. I talked to Old Quill, first he didn't believe me but then I told him everything then he knew that I was telling truth. He told me that he also didn't know about any letter or calls. He said that Billy Black has given new number to pack members so maybe he has done something. I wasn't sure but I couldn't do anything from where I was. So I asked Old Quill to keep his eyes on things for me, he agreed.

Ryan and I wanted to keep our children's gender secret so we didn't found out their gender. We married when I was eight months pregnant. We married on beach on tribe land. Our college friends, Ryan's pack, our siblings, my Grams and Charlie were there for wedding. I wanted you all to be there too but Old Quill told me that if I invited you all there, Billy will maybe know everything, so I didn't invited you. It was very beautiful wedding. Charlie walked me down the aisle. Aurora was my Maid of honor and Zander was Ryan's best man. Selena, Alison, Stanley and Cody were my Bridesmaids. Liam, Aaron, Caleb, Jeremiah and Nate were Ryan's Groomsmen. I had worn white mermaid- style dress. It has Stylish Turtle neck, sleeveless with Stylish Lace Top with checked detail on the sides, stylish back with strips & checked panel detail on the sides, flared hem, has an attached lining. I had done my hair in curls with red and gold flowers in my hair. After our wedding, we went for our honeymoon to Paris for a week. Two weeks after I went in labor. I was in it for 18 hours when I gave birth to our first child, Xavier Isan Herondale." Bella said, everyone was smiling at this

"When our second child came, we found out it is a girl, but she didn't cry. She didn't do anything, we were so scared as to what happened to her. Doctor then said that she died. They said that her heart was weak so she couldn't survive. We gained a child, and lost our second child that same day. We didn't know what to feel. Should we feel happy that we became proud parents of our Xavier or should we be sad that we lost our Georgia." Bella whispered, tears were rolling down her face. Every female was crying and their half's were calming them. Kol and Paul were washing her tears away.

"I was in so much pain. Pain of losing our daughter. Pain for our son losing his sister, his twin, his other half. I knew he would never feel full again in his life. I feel everyday loss of my twin. It feels like your other half is dead, that you can't feel full anytime. Now our son had to feel it too. We both, Ryan and I, sat together with Xev in our arms and cried for our daughter who we will never meet. We had graduated from college months ago. I became writer and Ryan opened his own company. We had money, life was normal. During our wedding, Aurora and Aaron had came closer and they were dating from then. Aaron had proposed her on her birthday and she agreed. I became her Maid of Honor and Ryan became his Best Man. I thought that Ryan would blame me for our dead Georgia but he didn't. Then two years later, we found out that I was pregnant. We were escastic to know this news. We thought that now our life would be perfect. You know they say, Happily Ever After. Then came the Devil, Victoria. I thought that even if Ryan's parents didn't accept me, at least they didn't go against us. But boy were we wrong." She paused

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked

"Ryan's Parent and other elders played us. There was a Cold-One problem at our land. Three Cold-One were passing by our land when they smelt my blood. You have to understand this; that if a witch is powerful, then her blood will be more sweeter. They wanted to drink from me, so they followed my smell and came outside our house. That time I was alone at that time, Ryan was with pack for some meeting. I was 4 months pregnant at that time. I knew that some supernatural were outside so I called Ryan. I was pregnant so I used my witchy powers less that time. Ryan and pack came when Cold-Ones entered our house. I gave them aneurism, Ryan & Pack came and killed two of them but third one, Victoria managed to get away. I think she has some kind of gift. She wanted revenge for killing of her mate and coven friend. Elders knew about this and somehow made deal with her to help her in killing me and only me. Victoria agreed. I went in labor when I was nine months pregnant. Ryan was with me and Xev was with pack in waiting room. After 20 hours in labor pain, we welcomed Sebastian Herondale in this world. We were so happy. Pack was so happy. Xev was escastic to meet his younger brother. He was only three at that time but he already made promise to Seb that he will always protect him." Everyone 'awed' at this. "Pack then left with Xev to prepare our house for my arrival. When I was about to discharge, Ryan got a call from elders that our tribe has been attacked from Cold-One. We didn't think at time that this can a lie, I told Ryan that he should go and that I'll come when everything will be normal. He agreed and after giving me and Seb a kiss he left. After four hours, when no one called me I became restless. I didn't feel alright, something was wrong. I left hospital with Seb; when I was halfway, something hit my car. It was Victoria. I realized then that Ryan and Pack would be searching for her that's why they hadn't called me. I gave aneurism to her but it didn't work that time. I knew that she has been in contact with a witch at that time. Before I can do anything she came at me and was about to attack me in my stomach when someone flew in front of me. To my horror, it was my husband. When she realized that it wasn't me, she left before pack arrived. My Ryan was on ground bleeding. I laid Seb in car and took my scarf for stooping Ryan's blood but it didn't work. He was going to die, all because of me. If I've done something, something to kill her before, then maybe he would be here with me. Here with our kids. But no I didn't do anything. I was in shock, crying and didn't know what to do. Pack came and they were horrified at the scene. They were trying to do something, anything they can to stop bleeding. But they couldn't. I begged Ryan to not leave me, to not leave our three year Xev, our newborn Seb. He just smiled at me, and said in stern voice 'Isabella Herondale! You listen to me and listen well. I'm going to die and you can't do anything about it. No you will not do Expression. What you are going to do is enjoy your life. Do it for me, for our children, raise them like you've been raised. Now that I'll be gone, you've responsibility of Pack, you're their Alpha. And one day you'll meet someone that you'll love more than you love me. It'll be like I was never gone. Tell our children every day that I love them, I'll always be proud of what you've become. I love you.' Then he left me, our kids. When I returned home, my clothes were covered in blood. Xev was little but he knew that something has happened, Ryan was also not with me so he became frightened as to where he is. When I told him that his dad is not coming, that his dad went to God; he cried, he cried so hard. My heart broke for my child, he was so small but he lost so much already. His twin, his dad. And my other child, Seb, he had just arrived in this world and he immediately lost his dad. We did Ryan's funeral, Ryan's parents came and blamed me for this. But I knew that it's all there fault. They lied to us in first place, they wanted me killed but when their son died they were blaming me. I blamed them for his death; pack blamed them for what happened to their Alpha. My siblings also came at his funeral, they all supported me. Pack then accepted me as their Alpha. I couldn't shift but I knew everything about it. Two months later, Aurora gave birth to my niece, Tracey. I tried using location spell to find Victoria but I didn't have anything for her. I was ready to go any measure to kill her but then Grams stopped me. She said that spirits are saying it isn't time and I knew to not disobey spirits, so I waited. But that damn bitch killed my Grams. I thought then to find her but Grams came in spirit form and stopped me again.

Meanwhile Old Quill was giving me all the information I wanted on Pack, Elders and tribe land. I knew that Billy Black and Sue Clearwater were doing bad for tribe and everyone. I knew what I had to do something about this. I told Charlie that I'll be coming here next year to live with my Pack. He was happy. But then I received a call from Station saying that he was dead, so I had to come earlier. I told Pack to gather everything and finish their pending work so they can be here in a week. And I came here early. But then I got call yesterday from my Beta saying that my sister and Aaron's wife Aurora is killed by that bitch. He will be here in few hours today because I told him to immediately pack his and Tracey's things and come here." It was taking time to swallow everything that they have listened. She had went through so many things.

"Shit Bells, you went through so much and is still so strong." Jake commented and came to give her hug

"Yes. It's quite admirable about you."Elijah commented and everyone agreed

They talked for sometime but then left to give Bella time to settle herself down after telling her story. But Bella didn't wait to think about it. when they left, she took Xev and Seb to their rooms and tucked them in their beds.

* * *

At about 8 PM, Aaron came with Tracey. When he saw Bella, he broke down with Tracey in his arms. He calmed down after sometime, ate dinner that I made for us. I led him to his room and helped in settling. He wanted Tracey to sleep in his room so I fed her milk and tucked beside Aaron who was sleeping peacefully. Then I went and fed dinner to my kids and myself and went to sleep.

* * *

 **DO YOU ALL LIKE IT? IF I DID ANY MISTAKE PLEASE TELL ME.**


	10. Chapter 10

**FAMILY ISN'T ALWAYS BLOOD**

 **A/N:** I don't own anything. Hope you all will like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Bella POV:**

It's been two days since Aaron came. He isn't settled properly till now but everyone understands that he or my other pack mates haven't been in contact with any other supernatural beings like this. So they understand and are spending as less time as they can. I know that it is uncomfortable for them also as they have spent so much, or at least there time when they were free, staying here and now they can't do that but still they understand and I'm grateful to them. When they saw Tracey, they all fell in love with her. She sure is a cute little thing that everyone adores. Xavier and Sebastian have already taken role of her protective brothers, much to everyone's amusement. Aaron also runs patrols with Sam's Pack, or should I say my other Pack. He will run patrol for about four hours and then will be with Tracey, or with me helping me whatever I am doing, or in his room with Aurora's photo in his hand. I'm worried for him, I know it's only been few days but I hope he doesn't stick to this routine or else he'll go in depression; and I don't want it. I hope that others also come quickly, so that I don't have to be afraid that something will happen to them.

I was brought from my thoughts by Seb, as he came running to me laughing and screaming 'mama' 'mama'. Whenever I see him or Xev, I always see Ryan in them. They both are perfect mix of mine and Ryan. He would've been so much happy to be in their life, to teach them everything himself. We had thought so much that we'll teach our children but he didn't get time for that.

"Mama, Mama save me." Seb screamed laughing running at me, Kol behind him pretending to catch him and laughing

"Come here, baby. I'll save you from everyone." I said to him trying to not laugh

He came running and hid behind me on sofa where I was sitting. Kol came and started trying to get to Seb making weird noises but I won't let him.

"No Kol, leave my baby alone." I said to him laughing, but in end he took Seb from behind me and started tickling him

I was watching how Kol have become so familiar with both Seb and Xev. I know that if Seb is here with Kol, then Xev would be with Paul. Whenever they are free, they would come here and spend some time with kids or me. Whatever I am doing at that time, they would help me, or tell me about their day. Same is with everyone else, they will be on their job till afternoon or evening then if they want, or have time then they will come here and talk with me. Emily will come and we'll always make cookies or cakes or any other dish we'd thought others will like. Kim would talk about fashion, Sex, men. I have met Claire, Embry's imprint. She is such a sweetheart. We talk about anything and everything. Rebekah, Rosalie and I would talk about kids, parenting, etc.

I realized that I have spend so much time in thoughts that I didn't know when Kol and Seb have left and Jasper had came in.

"Oh Jasper, sorry. I didn't know when you came in. I was kind of lost in my thoughts." I said to him embarrassed

"Ah, nothing to say sorry. I just wanted to talk to you about something." He replied nervously

"Sure, come here. What is it?" I asked curiously

"Do you know about my history?" he asked

"No, I only know of some people." I replied honestly, he nodded

"Then first start with it. My real name is Jasper Whitlock. I was born in 1844, in Houston, Texas. When I was 17, I wanted to join army but because of my age they wouldn't let me. So I lied and told them that I was 20 and they recruited me. I was married at that time to a beautiful woman, Emma Carstairs. And I had a daughter with her, Arabella Whitlock. When I came home after a year from Army, we got news one month later that she is pregnant with my child. I was escastic. When Arabella was four months old, I got informed that I had leave. I didn't want to leave them but I also wanted to join army. After joining Confederate Army for 2 years, I was promoted to major in the army and became youngest major in Texas. After evacuating women and children, I rode on my way back to Galveston and met vampires, Maria, Lucy and Nettie, who had recently lost their respective territories to other covens. Maria knew from my suit that I was in the military and changed me into a vampire in hopes of utilizing my training and experience to create an efficient army. Me and other newborns helped Maria reclaim her territory and later claim dominance over others Nettie and Lucy gained territories of their own, but when they tried to rebel against Maria, I sensed their malevolent emotions and teamed up with Maria to kill them. when I became vampire, I gained the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions which was very useful in controlling the younger newborn. But still I kept my eyes on my human family. Emma didn't marry or saw anyone, she only took good care of Ara. When Ara was 17 years old, she married the man she loved, Henry Higginbotham. My father walked her down the aisle. She would always go to my grave on Sundays and tell me whatever she had done in her week. Then on one Sunday I was surprised when she told me, 'Dad, I know you're here. I've known my whole life that you've watched over me. I told Mom, but she didn't believe me, she said that I was imagining it but I know in my heart that you're with me dad,, Always. I wanted to share something with you first. I'm pregnant; yeah I'm going to be a mother soon. Your baby girl is going to a mother. I wanted to share it with you first. I want you to be there when I give birth to my child, you were there when I was born, I would be grateful if you will be there, Please'. As she had requested, I was present when she gave birth to her child, Marie Higginbotham. I was there when Marie was celebrating her fifth birthday but after that I left Maria so I couldn't see her. I don't know what happened to them then." He finished

"Sorry Jasper, you've to leave your family behind." I said and gave him a hug

"Wait… did you say Marie Higginbotham?" I asked nervously and surprise

"Yeah…" he replied nervously

"So that means…" I stopped and looked at him wide eyed

"Yeah… you're my family." he said, but I noticed he was still looking stressed and nervous

"But why are you looking stressed and nervous?" I asked him

"Um… I didn't know if you wanted to know this. You know, you have your own family and I didn't wanted to impose myself on you or your family." he finally told me

"Hey! That's just rubbish. You don't know how much happy I am to know that I have someone related to my Grams with me. You're my family with blood. You wouldn't have to impose yourself on us. Oh, if Grams was here, she would've been so happy." I replied happily and hugged him as tightly as I can

I didn't knew I was crying until he wiped my tears away from my cheeks. I calmed myself and saw that I had ruined his shirt.

"Sorry for your shirt." I said blushing

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. I'm just happy to have you and your kids as my family." he replied smiling to which I smiled softly

"Mama, hungry." I heard from behind and saw my kids with Kol and Paul who were smiling at me with knowing eyes

"Well let's go and feed you all." I replied laughing and left for kitchen

* * *

 _ **HOW IS IT? PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**FAMILY ISN'T ALWAYS BLOOD**

 **A/N:** I don't own anything. Hope you all will like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Bella POV:**

Yesterday Jasper told me that he was my ancestor. I'm so happy to have him as my family. I'm so proud of him. He went through so much and came back up. If I ever saw that Maria bitch again, I'll kill her myself for putting him through so much. No one deserves so much pain. He deserved that human life, in which he can be with his wife. I love Alice, believe me, I do. But because of that Maria, he lost his wife, his daughter, and his parents. I don't remember anything about his daughter, Arabella. Grams didn't say anything about her mother. It's strange. She didn't talk about her own parents. Gramps, Julian Hemsworth, died when Renee and Selena; my mother, were ten in an accident. We talked about him so much. She told me everything about him.

I was doing some paperwork when I heard Tracey crying in her bedroom. She must have waked up and founding nobody she would be afraid. When I went to her room, I found both Xev and Seb there. Both were looking sad.

"Hey you two, what are you both doing here?" I asked them smiling, Xev came to me and hugged me

"Mummy, she won't stop crying. We're trying to stop her, but she won't stop. Is something wrong with her? Is she sick?" he asked looking sad

"No baby, she must be hungry." I took Tracey from her crib and went to kitchen for milk she would drink. Xev and Seb were behind me. I made milk for them also in glasses. They don't like it but that doesn't matter. It is good for their health so they have to drink it.

"Drink it." I told them sternly

They didn't. Before I can say anything, bell rang. I sighed and went to open door with Tracey in my hand. Standing in front of me were Sam and Emily.

"Hey guys. Come on in." I welcomed them in house and went to kitchen whether they drank milk or not. I saw that they were standing where they were when I went to open door.

"Come now, please drink it. It'll keep you both healthy." I said to them

They looked at each other and then at me. I knew they were up to something.

"Okay, nut you'll have to tell us a story." Xev said and Seb nodded in agreement

"Of course babies. Anything for you two." I replied smiling, they both grinned same as Ryan used to do

They are so much like him. I miss him so much. If he had been here, he would have told stories to them. I sighed thinking that and went to living room where my guests were waiting. I noticed Sam and Emily were extra smiling.

"What happened?" I asked them both suspiciously

"Why do you think something is happened? Can't we come here to meet you?" Emily asked

"Don't lie. Why aren't you in your bakery? And you all don't come this time to meet. So tell me now." I replied

"Okay, so I found out this morning that I um… I'm pregnant." Emily said smiling and Sam was looking over the moon

"Congratulations Guys, I'm so happy for you both." I replied and gave them a hug

We talked for a bit then Sam left. Around 6 PM, Aaron came and took Tracey from me. They spend evenings and nights with her because he runs or help others in mornings and afternoon. He doesn't like doing nothing. I was in kitchen and Emily was helping me when door bell rang and Emily opened the door. Everyone came in but Cullen's. They have gone hunting. Brady and Seth are on Patrol.

Emily and Sam told everyone that they were going to be parents, everyone else congratulated them. It seems that I was the first person they told them to. I am touched by this.

"Hey Bells." "Hey Darling." Paul and Kol greeted me at same time

"Hey Paul, Kol." I greeted back and gave a hug and a kiss on cheek

"You don't seem surprised by their announcement." Kol said amused

"Well Sam and Emily came and told me this hours ago." I replied with smirk

"Well, it seems you are their favorite person." Paul said pouting, I laughed at that till they left kitchen

Xev and Seb must be with some guys and playing video games. All females came and helped me in dinner making. We made it in an hour. Whoever want to eat can eat. We sat in living room.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Emily asked nervously sitting on Sam's lap

"Of course, Emily. Ask away."

"How do you feel about being a mother?" She asked, I noticed by this question Emily has gained everyone, even male's attention

"Motherhood is truly a remarkable gift and a privilege that I hold very close to my heart. To me, being a mother means to be fearless, to be a positive role model, to be a continuous cheerleader for every milestone my children will experience, to demonstrate the abundance of unconditional love that has no end and to cherish the countless memories that is truly priceless. You want to know more?" I asked her smiling, she nodded

"Being a mother means being completely and totally overwhelmed (in the best possible way) by love, joy, responsibility, and selflessness. Motherhood means sleepless nights, big belly laughs, caterpillars on the coffee table, finger-painting in the kitchen, stubbed toes, and gapped toothed grins. Motherhood has made life more colorful than I ever knew it could be. Being a mom means I have two little people who walk around with my heart and soul in the palms of their sweet, smudgy hands."

"To me, being a mother means getting to see all the possibility in the world through your children's eyes, and also wanting to be the kindest and most generous version of yourself, so that your children can look up to you. On a day to day level, being a mother means being tired, sometimes grumpy and never left alone, and then, in one funny, loving or meaningful moment with your kids, realizing that it's all completely worth it. Times one million."

She came and sat at my side. I took her hands in mine and said, "Being a mother means being an emotional blankie for your children. They snuggle with you at night, run to you when they're hurt, and stand behind you in scary situations. There's nothing more warm and fuzzy."

"For me, being a mother means it is MY responsibility to give my children the tools they need to live a happy and meaningful life. In the case of my sons, Xavier and Sebastian, I want to empower them with a skill set that would allow them to create independent careers and avoid the glass ceiling…they are on their way with confidence and the sky is the limit."

"Being a mother means, knowing when to talk and knowing when to listen…understanding that there is no learning curve. Every day is an adventure (especially when you are raising two boys…Boy oh Boy oh Boy). I would not trade my best day before my kids were born for the worst day after. Motherhood is: a life time adventure, the hardest non-paying 24 hour job you will ever do, and my greatest achievement!"

I was in tears at that point, and as if he knew that I needed some support, Seb came to me. He sat in my lap and was playing with my fingers unaware of anything happening here. I continued,

"Being a mom means that sacrificing my body, my time, my finances, my sleep, and my mental health to raise my kids will be worth it in the end, because life isn't about me anymore. I just hope my kids survive my weaknesses, and realize I love them more than anything."

"I lub u too mama." Seb said looking at me with those innocent eyes making everyone laugh

"You heard it, didn't you baby?" I asked tickling him making him laugh

"S-stop mama s-stop." He repeated

"What's the magic word." I asked

"P-pleas-se m-mama." He said between laughs, I stopped at that

Everyone was mesmerized by seeing the between both mother and son.

"Mama, you said that you'd tell us a story." Xev's voice came from beside me

I didn't know when he came but here he was.

"Yes Bella, tell us a story." Seth said coming from patrol

"You want to listen Children's story, Seth?" I asked laughing

"Hey, I'm still a child, aren't I Leah?" he asked Leah

"You act like a newborn baby sometimes, Seth." She replied off-handedly making everyone laugh

"Mama…" Seb whined

"Okay, Okay no need to whine. One day, in a heavily crowded place, a young man began shouting.

'People, look at me. I have the most beautiful heart in the world.'

Many people looked at him and were stunned to see his beautiful heart in a perfect shape, without any flaw. It looked quite amazing. Most of the people who saw his heart were mesmerized by the beauty of his heart, and praised him.

However, there came an old man who challenged the young man, 'No my son, I have got the most beautiful heart in the world!'

The young man asked him, 'Show me your heart, then!'

The old man showed his heart to him. It was very rough, uneven, and had scars all over. In addition, the heart was not in shape; it appeared like bits and pieces joined in various colors. There were some rough edges; some parts were removed, and fitted with other pieces.

The young man started laughing, and said, 'My dear old man, are you mad? See, my heart! How beautiful and flawless it is. You cannot find even a bit of imperfection in my heart. See, yours? It is full of scars, wounds, and blemishes. How can you say your heart is beautiful?'

'Dear boy, my heart is just as beautiful as your heart is. Did you see the scars? Each scar represents the love I shared with a person. I share a piece of my heart with others when I share love, and in return I get a piece of heart, which I fix at the place from where I have torn a piece!' said the old man.

The young man was shocked.

The old man continued, 'Since the pieces of heart I shared were neither equal nor in the same shape or size, my heart is full of uneven edges and bits and pieces. My heart is not in shape because sometimes I do not get love in return from those to whom I gave it. Your heart that looks fresh and full with no scars indicates that you never shared love with anybody. Isn't that true?'

The young man stood still and did not speak a word. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He walked to the old man, tore a piece of his heart and gave the piece to the old man." I finished

"It was very beautiful, Isabella." Elijah told me smiling, everyone nodded

"Thank you, Elijah. My Grams used to tell it to me." I replied smiling at him

After that everyone ate dinner. As I was going to my room for sleeping, I got a text from Zander saying that they will be here day after tomorrow. I informed this to Aaron, and went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **HOW WAS IT? WAS IT GOOD? PLEASE TELL.**_


End file.
